Plans
by 7thCentury
Summary: Tsunade's drinking gets her in trouble. Or does the Hokage have bigger plans? TsuShizu ShizuTsu Lemon Yuri Mature


Haha, I got lazy on the ending. Butohwell. idon'tcare.  
I think Shizune is so ... pair-able. i like her with genma, tsunade, or kabuto.  
I'm not sure if this is TsuShizu or ShizuTsu... D: both, perhaps?  
RATED M. LEMON. YURI.

* * *

Shizune sighed. Lady Tsunade was drunk again.

It was embarrassing enough that it happened in public but the Hokage had been meeting with three representatives from the Village of Mist. At the table, Shizune could see their glances at one another, smirking slightly at the Hokage's behavior. Shizune felt disgusted.

"AND THAT'S WHY I THINK WE SHOULD SEND 2,000,000 ryō TO YOUR COUNTRY. WITH THE DROUGHT N' ALL. IT WILL HELP YOU. WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?" Tsunade had finished one of her rants to the representatives and was now standing up. Her fist collided with the table and a grin stretched across her face. Shizune thought to herself that Tsunade must have thought this was a good idea.

"Hokage-sama..." one of the representatives tentatively spoke out, "we were saying we needed man power to help with this problem. Could you not send people instead? Please do not misinterpret our request; ryō would help us pay for laborers to divert the river to run closer to the city... but we feel like if you sent representatives we could accomplish more in a shorter time."

The dark blush on Tsunade's face grew deeper as her idea was shot down. "Whaaat?" she drawled out, "is my offer not good enough?" She swayed lightly and relied on the table for support and she shoved her face into the representative's.

He backed away from her and cleared his throat, "should we discuss this later?"

From her seat, Shizune shook her head 'yes'. But Tsunade grew angry, "LATER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH RIGHT NOW?"

"Lady Tsunade!" the dark haired assistant cried out, "please consider the options! Maybe we could compromise. It's late; let's discuss this later." Shizune wrung her hands together and shifted her eyes between Tsunade and the representative.

The two other representatives voiced their approval of Shizune's idea and the male replied, "yes, Hokage-sama, listen to her. We have time, please, let us meet again tomorrow."

Tsunade scowled and poured herself more sake. All four sets of eyes watched her throw back the small glass as she downed the sake. Shizune was about to lose her mind. Tsunade was digging a deeper hole for herself. Tension between the villages were tight and this was not helping.

"Ah-ha!" Tsunade cried out, "but we're busy tomorrow, aren't we, Shizune?"

Shizune rummaged through her mind thinking of tomorrow's schedule. To her knowledge, it was open. The young woman spoke quietly, "I don't think--"

"YES, WE ARE," Tsunade's voice interrupted Shizune. "WE'RE GOING G-A-M-B-L-I...." The Hokage started to spell out the word 'gambling' but Shizune shrieked and lunged across the table, nearly tackling Tsunade back into her chair. The representatives frowned and looked to Shizune for an explanation. The assistant to the Hokage swore to herself as she saw their facial expressions.

Stuttering, Shizune spoke, "Lady Tsunade is going to the... the... Gamblit... It is..." her voice trailed off and she thought about what kind of lie she could create that would be half-way decent. "It is an orphanage in Konoha! Yes, an orphanage! Lady Tsunade really cares about kids."

"I HATE KIDS!" Tsunade spat out.

"Lady Tsunade hates kids who have been orphaned; she thinks it is very unfortunate, the situation they are in! We must go now to plan out the visitation for tomorrow. Please, representatives of the Mist, forgive us. We can discuss the details of your plea tomorrow. I am so very, very sorry. I apologize..." Shizune bent her head forward and her bangs fell into her face. She was afraid to look up and see the faces of the representatives.

She raised her head and cringed at their stares. Although they did agree with her proposition, they were not happy. The male representative shook his head.

"Hopefully tomorrow will prove to be more fruitful. We accept to talk over the situation tomorrow," he said. He bowed to Shizune and paused before bowing to Tsunade. "I hope your trip to the... orphanage, was it...? I hope that goes well. We take our leave now."

Shizune silently thanked a higher power that Tsunade had kept quiet since yelling about her hatred of kids. She turned to gaze to Tsunade. Her jaw dropped. Tsunade was sleeping in her chair! Inside Shizune began to panic. So this was why he hesitated before bowing to Lady Tsunade, thought Shizune.

To the assistant, it seemed to take forever for the representatives to leave. They rose from the table and left the restaurant. But to Shizune the time it took for them was an eternity. Her eyes were locked onto Tsunade and Shizune trembled slightly in anger towards the Hokage. Finally, the representatives had vacated the restaurant.

Quickly, Shizune ran to Tsunade's side and shook her shoulder. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled at Tsunade, "wake up!"

Startled, Tsunade's eyes flew open and she shot up from her chair. Her fast movement was ungraceful and she lost her balance, falling onto Shizune. Her arms slung around Shizune's shoulders and her face pressed up against Shizune's breasts.

"...Eh?!" the short haired woman stood in shock. The blonde Hokage nuzzled her face to Shizune's chest.

The blush on Tsunade's face from the alcohol was shades lighter than the blush on Shizune's face now. Tsunade laughed and clung to Shizune, her face still against Shizune's breasts. "Shizune!" she cackled, "you're so amazing. You got those idiots from the Mist to leave. My god, I thought they'd never go." Her words were slurred and she swayed as she held tight to Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, please, please, get off me... We're in public..." Shizune hissed to Tsunade. Shizune's stomach flip-flopped as the other patrons at the restaurant looked at them.

"Is that Hokage-sama...?" someone at a close-by table whispered.

Shizune's face was dark. She pushed Tsunade off of her but wrapped one arm around Tsunade's back and under one arm when she realized Tsunade wouldn't be able to walk without her help. She sighed once more and regained her cool. Tsunade was still laughing slightly, she turned her head slightly to look at Shizune. Somewhere deep in her mind Tsunade regained common sense.

Her laughing stopped and she stated, "I'm in trouble. Aren't I?" Shizune could only nod as she looked sympathetically at the Hokage. Tsunade shifted her weight slightly and stumbled forwards. Shizune quickly caught her and Tsunade swore.

"I'm going to help you walk home, Lady Tsunade," Shizune quietly spoke. Tsunade nodded and relied on Shizune to help her out of the restaurant.

They trekked slowly to the Hokage's Residence. It was only early night-time. The sun had set less than an hour before the meeting with the representatives from the Mist.

Tsunade was surprisingly quiet now. Every once in a while, she spoke to Shizune, "how much further do we have Shizune?" The dark haired woman would answer her questions and Tsunade would go quiet once more.

The Hokage Residence was in view. Shizune thanked the higher power that she didn't fall or stumble trying to aid Tsunade getting back to the Hokage Residence. The Hokage Monument loomed behind the Hokage Residence. Shizune glanced up at the stone faces. How disappointed would they be with the current Hokage? True she had her moments, but her gambling and drinking was a problem.

Stepping inside the Hokage Residence, a few ninjas tried to stop the Hokage and her assistant but Shizune ignored them and focused on her task: getting Tsunade to her room without much trouble.

Shizune groaned when she reached the first flight of stairs. Tsunade laughed as they scaled the stairs.

"Come on, Shizune. This is fun. I'm having fun at least. Getting away from those reps from the Mist. And now we're climbing stairs!" Tsunade chuckled as they reached the top of a flight of stairs. Shizune rolled her eyes and held Tsunade closer to her. Sometimes she wondered if she was the assistant or the master. The line was often smudged since Shizune was always looking after Tsunade. Shizune didn't mind much; she loved Tsunade, it was just nights like these she doubted the sanity of Tsunade.

Two flights of stairs later, the duo finally arrived to Tsunade's wing of the Hokage's Residence. Shizune walked Tsunade to her bed and gently sat her down. She slid her arm from supporting Tsunade and let the Hokage prop herself up. They sat next to each other in silence.

Shizune wasn't embarrassed by Tsunade, she cared for Tsunade too much. Her worry was the report back to the Village of the Mist and how the ties between the two countries would be handled. She turned her head to see Tsunade staring at her. Her light brown eyes were slightly glazed from the alcohol but she smiled faintly.

"Talk to me. You're worrying me."

Shizune smiled back and replied, "I'm the one who usually worries. I'm fine, Tsunade-sama."

She listened to Tsunade snort, "there's something wrong. I've been with you too long to know how you're feeling. In all honesty, Shizune, I knew what I was doing. The drought in the Mist happens every twenty years. It's nothing new." She paused and leaned her head on Shizune's shoulder. She laughed slightly, stating, "damn, my head hurts."

The brown haired girl placed her hand on Tsunade's forehead and shook her head. She'd make Tsunade a tonic in the morning to help with the hangover she'd surely have in the morning.

"It's foolish to worry too much about their affairs. They'll pull through it. I'm not going to waste our people's resources and man power on their routine problem. The money can help them pay for imports of food while the drought lasts," Tsunade explained.

Shizune listened carefully. She was quite surprised that Tsunade actually had some sort of plan formed. "Why then did you drink so much?" she frowned as she removed the ties holding Tsunade's hair back.

Tsunade laughed at this, "do you really think I was going to sit there and listen to them ramble on about such trivial matters? You'd think that the world was ending according to the way that male messenger addressed me at first. It was such a bore!" The Hokage placed her hands in her lap and stared at the floor. Of course the floor was clean; Shizune cleaned for Tsunade. Without Shizune life would be impossible, Tsunade thought to herself while smiling. She inched closer to Shizune and turned her face and breathed softly on Shizune's neck. "Besides, I got you to walk me home."

Again Shizune let out a cry of surprise like at the restaurant, "Oh..?!" She had been finger combing Tsunade's hair and tugged at it lightly at the feel of Tsunade's breath against her neck. Then she realized something: "Did you fall on me on purpose?"

"Silly girl," Tsunade laughed, "do you know how hard it is to have fun with you?"

Shizune shivered at these words and continued brushing Tsunade's hair. She pet the soft, long blonde hair and closed her eyes. "Am I really that boring?"

She held her breath for Tsunade's answer. She felt the Hokage shift her position slightly. Tsunade breathed into Shizune's ear as she whispered, "quite the opposite. How would you feel if I said I wanted you here with me tonight because I love your company?"

She felt speechless. Shizune's speech stumbled as she searched for words. "Lady Tsunade... I--I.. I would... not know..."

Tsunade lifted her head from Shizune's shoulder and turned Shizune's head to face her. She spoke quietly, "I think you know. Walking me all the way to the Hokage's Residence, making up a lie to the Mist representatives, and even cleaning my room for me, I think you know how you feel about me." Tsunade stared into Shizune's eyes. She was relieved that Shizune's eyes didn't resemble Dan's eyes... but she was somewhat disappointed. She'd feel comforted to see Dan's eyes. Shizune was so understanding though; she cared for Tsunade. They both knew it.

The younger woman broke her gaze from Tsunade and stared off some place else. Her shoulders heaved and she gave in. "I would feel grateful for that..." she whispered. She bowed her head and slowly reached out for Tsunade. Her arms found the blonde woman and snaked around her shoulders. Shizune lifted her head and spoke, "and I really am. I was starting to worry that we'd have a disaster on our hands." She placed her weight in one hip and slowly rotated her body so she was straddling Tsunade's lap. Her knees rested on either sides of Tsunade's thighs.

Shizune pressed her forehead to Tsunade's and smiled as Tsunade wrapped her arms around her waist. Tsunade's eyes looked clearer. Maybe she hadn't been as drunk as Shizune thought...

"You worry so much. I have things under control, Shizune."

"If you say so," Shizune didn't quite believe it. She'd always worry for Tsunade, someone had to. Running her hands up into the blonde hair, Shizune pressed against Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade."

"Let me repeat myself: you worry so much," Tsunade whispered to Shizune. After this statement, Shizune closed the gap between them and met her lips to Tsunade's. She kept her eyes closed but relished the feel of the Hokage's lips against her own. She gasped lightly as she felt Tsunade's body arch against her. Tsunade darted her tongue against Shizune's lips when the girl gasped. She felt the girl's mouth go slack as she traced her tongue lightly across Shizune's lips.

Her hands in Tsunade's hair, Shizune bunched her hands into the blonde hair and pressed herself closer to Tsunade. Still straddling the Hokage's waist, her breasts pressed against the Hokage's chest. Shizune blushed at the feeling of Tsunade's breasts pushed against her body.

Tsunade's actions became bolder; Shizune's open mouth was inviting and Tsunade slipped her tongue into the dark haired woman's mouth.

The younger woman shivered as Tsunade explored around her mouth. Running her tongue under Shizune's lips, the roof of her mouth, and against her teeth, Tsunade blushed as her efforts were rewarded by moans emitted by Shizune. The Hokage busied herself with untying Shizune's sash.

Surprising Tsunade, Shizune pulled back Tsunade's head slightly to gain dominance over the Hokage. Tsunade groaned as the kiss was forced apart.

"Shizune, what are you--" her questioned was unanswered as Shizune crushed her lips to Tsunade and dragged her hands down to the front of Tsunade's blouse. To her, Shizune felt like Tsunade was taking too long. The younger woman quickly pulled the dark obi from Tsunade's blouse and let the material of the shirt fall open, exposing Tsunade's breasts.

The dark haired woman broke the passionate kiss and looked into Tsunade's hazel eyes, "I think I have things under control." As she spoke the words, she tried to steady her shaking hands and was deep-down nervous, but she pressed on. She kept the eye contact with Tsunade and her hands roamed up to Tsunade's shoulders.

Tsunade smiled lightly and nodded her head, "I think I like you having things under control, Shizune. It's much better than--" again her words were cut off. Shizune pressed against Tsunade and their lips met again in another heated kiss. The younger woman leaned against Tsunade and pushed her hands to her shoulders, causing Tsunade to fall backwards onto the bed.

Shizune murmured against Tsunade's lips, "Hokage-sama, are you alright with this?"

Shizune smiled against Tsunade's lips after the blonde responded, "I went through an entire evening listening to those reps from the Mist complain. I want this, so yes, Shizune, I am alright with this."

The blouse Tsunade wore was now open with the obi removed. Shizune sat up and slid the fabric from Tsunade's shoulders. Inside she marveled that Tsunade wasn't wearing a bra... True she wasn't, but Shizune's breasts weren't anywhere near the size of Tsunade's. Shizune's weight was rested on Tsunade's pelvis. Her legs were behind her own body as she straddled Tsunade. She stretched her legs out as she shifted her weight to lay on top of the blonde woman.

Shizune stared at Tsunade's breasts. Free of the blouse, she could really see how big they were. "They're so big..." she muttered to herself and pressed her face between Tsunade's breasts. Shizune's cool face pressed against her breasts made Tsunade squirm slightly. The blonde woman laced her hands through Shizune's short hair. A moan escaped Tsunade's lips when she felt Shizune tilt her head and slide her tongue over one of her nipples.

The Hokage arched her back and moaned, "Shizune..." The dark haired woman placed her hands on either side of Tsunade and now sucked tentatively on Tsunade's full breast.

Flicking her tongue over the nipple, Shizune paused and asked, "what is it, Hokage-sama?"

Shivers jolted down Tsunade's spine and she pressed her hands into Shizune's hair. "Nothing!" she exclaimed suddenly. To excuse her sudden outburst, she closed her eyes slightly, "just... continue on, Shizune."

Smiling, Shizune circled her tongue painstakingly slow around the dark flesh around Tsunade's nipple. She could tell it was driving Tsunade mad. The younger woman rested her weight on one arm and took Tsunade's free breast in her hand. Jealously faintly bubbled through Shizune; she couldn't support Tsunade's size with just one hand. Selfish thoughts aside, she gently massaged Tsunade's breast while she took her time flicking and gliding her tongue over the nipple of the other breast.

Tsunade's fingers slid down from Shizune's hair down her back and around her sides. The Hokage wasn't finished undressing her assistant. The sash came off easily. The blue-gray garment fell from Shizune's frame. Tsunade could glimpse black panties as Shizune's body rose and fell while sucking gently on her breast.

"Aahhh~!" a cry sounded from Tsunade as Shizune bit gently at the tender nipple. The dark haired woman resumed sucking and pressing her tongue to Tsunade's breast as she listened to the soft moans coming from the blonde woman.

Feeling flushed, Tsunade pressed her body against Shizune and slid her thigh between Shizune's legs. It was Shizune's turn to cry out. The heat between her legs grew as Tsunade's thigh brushed against her center over and over again. Momentarily Shizune's actions halted and she pressed herself to Tsunade, moaning at the friction between her thighs.

Shizune was brought back to her senses as Tsunade pressed up with need against Shizune, "Shizune, weren't you working on something?"

Lust glazing over her eyes, Shizune replied with a breathless response, "h--hai, Lady Tsunade!" It was hard for Shizune to formulate words, as Tsunade was still rubbing her thigh against Shizune's center. The dark haired woman could feel her body fill with heat, the room suddenly seeming hotter. She desperately massaged and groped at Tsunade's breasts with her hands and buried her face to Tsunade's neck. Following Tsunade's example, Shizune intertwined her legs between Tsunade's and to Tsunade's center.

For a brief moment, neither woman made a sound. Shizune's breathing was labored as she lightly kissed Tsunade's neck. She broke the silence, "Hokage-sama... I need more..." Soundlessly, Tsunade complied. Shizune moaned out as Tsunade's thigh brushed against her center once more. Shizune returned the favor and pressed her weight down and rubbed against Tsunade's center. The fabric of Tsunade's pants slid over Shizune's thigh and the dark haired woman could feel the heat coming from Tsunade's womanhood through the material.

The intensity rose for both women as they moved in unison, pressing and rubbing against each other, their hips rising and falling in fluid movements. Shizune's moans and gasps became more frequent.

Suddenly, Shizune's hips thrust against Tsunade's quickly, breaking their even tempo. The younger cried out, "oohh... Tsunade..." A deep blush contrasted her pale skin as she continued her sentence after a loud moan, "I'm so close to coming...!"

Tsunade nodded slightly and moaned out quickly, trying to move with Shizune's hips. She could only moan out her partner's name in response, "Shizune..." The blonde arched her body up to Shizune's and pressed her center deeply to Shizune's. She ran her hands over Shizune's body, over her breasts, around her sides. She ended up wrapping her arms tight around Shizune and pressed the woman closer to her.

Still rubbing against Tsunade, Shizune could only cry out in pleasure as her body tensed up with pleasure. "Oh! Tsunade!" With each thrust against Tsunade's womanhood, she cried out Tsunade's name. Like a spark of fire, Shizune could feel her body ready for release. She buried her face to Tsunade's neck and pressed herself to Tsunade. "Tsunade, I'm... ahh..." Her hips rose up and down, finally reaching climax. "I'm coming...! Lady... Tsunade..~!" Nearly screaming out Tsunade's name out in pleasure, Shizune rocked her body against the Hokage's, pressing her center frantically to the other's.

The blonde woman whispered Shizune's name out encouragingly as Shizune came. She could feel the dark haired woman tremble as her body gave into the pleasure. Tsunade smiled lightly as Shizune's hips moved slowly up and down, still trying to milk out pleasure of the orgasm. Tsunade ran her hands up Shizune's bare back and traced her fingertips along the soft skin. The dark hair woman still repeated the Hokage's name even though she kept her face pressed to Tsunade's neck. Finally, Shizune's movement stopped and Tsunade shivered as she felt her neck being kissed.

The Hokage contently held her assistant to her for some time and then spoke softly, "you worked hard today, Shizune. I bet you want to sleep now?"

Shizune, her breath still uneven, protested, "but... ah! Don't you want... a turn?"

Tsunade laughed and hugged Shizune close to her. "That's what the morning is for."


End file.
